The Future is Bleak
by yuhaii
Summary: Eren, Levi, and Mikasa are able to make is out alive from the "last" and fatal titan attacks. Sadly, Armin was killed, so they were already very hollow minded. They managed to get frozen into a crystal for a few more than 1,000 years. They are still alive and healthy inside the crystal, which kept their age appearance. What they didn't know right before they escaped that cruel, cru


Chapter 1:

ELAINE

 _ **Titans. They are dangerous, thus over 1,000 years ago was the first time humanity defeated them. So many brave soldiers have died since then, fighting them. The Military police, was for the top 10 trainees from the training sessions to choose to join, thus protecting the leader of this wretched world. The Garrison, which protected the walls,, which are lined with cannons and arms. The final is The Scout Regiment, where those brave enough to risk their lives to protect the inside of the walls. These soldiers were called the heroes, as they went outside the walls. Those motivated enough to join will join..**_

Elaine was just getting up from the worn bed she was using to sleep. As soon as she finished her hygiene(HYGIENE IS VERY IMPORTANT), she stepped outside into the cruel, treacherous world. While tomorrow was when the big scouting mission was going to start tomorrow, she decided to practice on fake titan targets using the mobility gear, which was sitting there, unused and all gassed up. She felt kind of guilty, so she took it, but she didn't put it on. Well, as soon as she got to where training usually happened, one of her underlings/colleagues, Jean, ran up to her. "HEICHOU!" Elaine was surprised by the sudden outburst from him, and replied," Yes, Jean?" ￣ "Heichou, those beyond the crystal have awakened!" he stated. "LET'S GO YOU BAKA, WE NEED TO SEE WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE," she yelled at him. "Ok."

As they soon got to the warehouse where the crystal was stored, she told Jean to turn the screens on his maneuvering gear(mobility gear) so they could just tap and get out of there if they need, heeding the fact that they have enough enough gas, and the cords on their lines were there to use on their swords, with their triggers, the old way, passed down. It was easier with the swords than a screen, but having about 5 pounds on your legs would probably weigh you down or kill your legs at the end of the day. Elaine and Jean were fine with this, shall they not be soldiers. Now, back to the real story. They got inside, and they could not believe what they saw.

Three people were on the floor, one 15 year old, and tall male, another 15 year old, and tall woman, and a short man who looked in his 30's. They were passed out but Elaine checked their breathing and pulse, and they were well and alive. Elaine and Jean stayed in there and waited for them to wake up. Then, she noticed something very familiar on their backs, as jackets, or thus you call it a suit, (but I don't know). It was their jackets. The two feathers of freedom. She can never forget that symbol, as she swore her life and likeness to it. In one year, which was actually pretty fast, she had taken the role as the Captain/Heichou, and the symbol was, by then burned into her well-being. Especially after killing 45 titans and seeing her colleagues slaughtered before her eyes, making her depressed and somber. She showed almost no affection, or any signs of discourage, but inside… She was depressed. Depressed enough to kill those in her way heartlessly. After about one hour after they got there, Jean and Elaine got there, the 15 year old male woke up.!

He spoke is perfect Japanese, but it was shaky because The voice was nervous. "H-hello?" "Hello. Are you ok?" Elaine asked in her kind of Japanese. "Y-Yes, I am.. Where am I? The w-world l-looks so different.." He said. Elaine replied," It is the year of 2025, and this space is in the protection of the new Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. We are in the outermost rung of protection, on the outside, A.K.A Wall Maria. We have named this city/town Shiganshina, in order to honor the first town of the same name." She did the usual salute, offering her heart to mankind. "S-so it's been more than a thousand years since I got into the crystal with Mikasa and Levi.." the nervous boy replied. "Oi, what's your name and affiliation?" Elaine asked. "Eren Jaeger, 104th Cadet Corps, soldier of the Survey Corps." The boy put his hand into the salute. "Elaine Shim, 2,002th Cadet Corps, graduated 2 years early(currently 13 years old), Survey Corps, Commander." Eren did look surprised, stating that 13 years of age was 2 years early to graduate and that currently being the Commander was a pretty fast promotion. He asked,"Do you know where Mikasa and Levi are?" "Are they right there?" she questioned, pointing to the two people, thus unconscious, on the floor. "Yeah that's them.. I will wake them up. Anyways, after, I have a lot of questions to ask…"


End file.
